


Make Me Forget

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cum Inflation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Rape, Monsters, Other, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Deformation, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: A monster tortures Dimitri with its cock, Byleth comes to the rescue.





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> first fire emblem three houses fic, staring the best boy, dimitri!  
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

His lance was almost within reach. Wildly scrambling for it, Dimitri aimed a kick straight at the monster’s belly, only for it to leap deftly out of the way right when he was about to make impact. Grunting, Dimitri took advantage of the beast’s movements to scramble away but the dense, wet foliage underneath him hindered him from moving quick enough. With a snarling growl, the beast grabbed hold of his leg, dragging him back. Panic sung through his veins. He swallowed down hard against it, his racing mind trying to find solution. His only weapon was right there, he just needed to grab it! Firstly, he needed to break free of the monster’s hold. Dimitri yelped in alarm when the beast abruptly filled him over onto his stomach. Wet leaves and grass pressed against his face. A hard jolt wracked his body when the beast slammed one of its clawed hands down hard in the center of his back. The panic was even louder, stronger now. Eaten…he was going to be eaten! Fighting back against that terror, Dimitri let out an embarrassingly sharp, startled cry when the beast grabbed hold of the seat of his trousers, wrenching backwards, ripping both fabric and metal. 

Cool air slammed against the curves of his ass. Dimitri froze, his mouth hanging open. What…what in the name of the Goddess-?! Why was this deranged beast tearing away at his clothing?! Why was it not sinking its teeth into his flesh or trying to tear him limb from limb?! Craning his head around, Dimitri’s eyes widened in horror, an icy numbness taking possession of his body, leaving him feeling unpleasantly sluggish. The beast knelt behind him; its deformed body hunched as it breathed heavily. Bright red stared down at him, a disturbing gleam of hunger blazing in those cold eyes. Jutting out from its crotch was a massive, veiny cock. The damn thing was easily twice of the size and length of Dedue’s arm. As Dimitri stared at it, the horrid thing twitched sickeningly. What…what was this? What in the world was going on here?! Why-?! The beast abruptly lurched forward, grabbing hold of his hips in a painfully tight, bruising grip. 

“Let go of-!” Dimitri screamed, hating how pitiful and terrified his voice sounded, struggling hard against the beast’s hold but whatever else he could have said was lost to a yelp when the monster hefted him off the ground, easily holding him suspended by his hips in mid-air. Kicking out his legs, his hair hanging in front of his face, cold sweat rolling down his forehead and spine, Dimitri scrambled to grab his spear but it was no use. He was no closer to it now than he was before. Dimitri reached down to try to pry the beast’s hands off him, disgusted by the sensation of its slimy skin against his own. The panic was coming in full force now, threatening to hurl him down into a pit of hysteria. Still, he fought against it, knowing that the moment he gave into panic, his chances of escape would dwindle significantly. 

All of the air was punched cruelly out of his lungs when the beast extended its arms, holding him out further away from him, allowing the tip of its massive cock to brush against his ass. The burning hot head slipped between the plush cheeks of his butt, pressing to his tight, virgin hole. The realization of what the beast was planning slammed down hard onto his shoulders, making it impossible to gain back the breath he’d just lost. No…no, no, no! Not this! Anything but this! He…he didn’t want to be raped by a beast! He didn’t want to lose his virginity to a beast! He…he wanted, more than anything in the world, to give it to Byleth! He…he didn’t want a monster to steal it! Dimitri’s mouth twisted into a terrified grimace. He struggled with renewed vigor, using every ounce of the strength that was normally enough to render one of these beast’s immobile but now, proved useless. The pace of his breathing came quick and harsh, leaving him feeling lightheaded and dizzy. There was no fighting against the terror, the panic now – it had taken full possession of him, leaving him wildly flailing in a desperate attempt to break free. It was a useless, fruitless struggle. A howling scream ripped its way out of his throat when the beast wrenched him back, impaling him on its monstrous cock. 

It yanked him back until the plush curve of his ass was smooshed to its pubic bone, the entirety of its massive length buried inside of him. Teeth clenched together, drool rolling down his jaw, Dimitri let out a grating, choking scream. His body twitched violently as he hung uselessly in the beast’s grip. Pain – white hot, excruciating, agonizing pain; unlike anything he’d ever experienced before – roared through him, quickly overwhelming him. His ass was full of molten lava. The monster’s cock stretched him open far beyond his limits, forcing his ass to accommodate its devastatingly huge girth. Prominent veins scraped against the spasming, overstimulated, burning interior of his ass, sending fresh waves of pain radiating through him. Its cock was unbearably hot, searing his insides, adding another layer of itching, burning pain that was enough to make him want to claw and scratch at his ass if it would mean alleviating some of that horrific agony. Loud buzzing filled his head, blocking out the sound of the surrounding forest. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was trying to break free from the confines of his chest to escape this torture. He…he couldn’t think, he couldn’t move – everything hurt so badly! It hurt so much! The feeling of the beast’s cock inside him…it was abhorrent, disgusting, horrific! 

“Stop-!” Dimitri pushed out through clenched teeth, “Let-!”

A harsh squeal erupted from his saliva drenched lips when the beast began to move, rapidly pulling him up so its cock slid out before slamming him back down, forcing him to take in every last inch. Flopping limply in the beast’s hold, no longer able to keep his head up, Dimitri slumped forward, his legs and arms hanging uselessly. In this position, he was forced to witness just what the beast’s monstrous cock was doing to him. Every time it shoved its way into his ass, his stomach bulged out grotesquely. He could practically see the shape of its cock through his skin. His insides were being destroyed! The beast was going to rupture his stomach! It hurt! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! Nauseous to the point that he was certain he would vomit at any moment, sharp pains radiating out from his belly, the muscles in his lower abdomen, back and butt starting to cramp, ramping the torture up even further, Dimitri wanted to pray to the Goddess to save him but the shame, the mortification held tight to his metaphorical tongue. 

The shame, horror, terror and mortification mixed together in a noxious mix inside of his chest, spreading like wildfire throughout his body until he was gagging on it. Why…why was this happening? Why was he so weak?! He couldn’t even stop a beast from raping him! How…how could he ever return to the monastery now with the knowledge of what had happened to him following him everywhere he went? How…how could he look Byleth in the eye after this? Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Sobbing harshly, his limp cock swinging with every harsh, hard thrust of the beast’s hips, Dimitri tried to fade away, to disappear appear inside his own mind until this nightmare was over but the pain forced him to remain present, forcing him to endure every single moment of being violated by a filthy beast.

“Please-!” He gasped, tears and snot streaming down his burning hot face, “Please-! No more-! No more-! Hel-!“

The beast slammed him down with even more force. Letting out a deafening roar, its cock swelled up even bigger, sending a fresh bolt of pain slithering up Dimitri’s spine then, to his horror and relief, a torrent of scalding hot jizz poured into his abused ass. Inside-! The beast was cumming inside him! His insides were being defiled by a monster’s seed! There was so much of it, more and more poured into him, flooding into his stomach, causing it to swell bigger and bigger, his belly extending, bulging, inflating as it was stuffed full of the beast’s seed. His stomach wailed in protest as it was forcibly stretched. The weight of the beast’s cum inside him put even more pressure on his body, leading to even more cramping pain. Pregnant…he was going to get pregnant, there was so much cum, the beast was going to impregnate him! 

Gagging, his eyes rolled back in his head, Dimitri howled, “My stomach! It’ll burst! My stomach will burst! It-!”

Too much-! There was too much-! His belly couldn’t hold anymore! A strange gurgle came from somewhere deep in his chest, following by an abrupt surge of burning cum rushing up his throat to gush out of his mouth in a lewd spray, splattering in a bright stark of white along the forest floor. Violently twitching, Dimitri hardly noticed when the beast finally ceased cumming. Sliding him off its cock with a loud, sordid squelch, the beast dropped him down onto the forest floor. The impact of his swollen, inflated belly colliding with the ground caused all of its cum to pour out of his gaping, twitching ass, pooling around and underneath him. Staring hazily at nothing at all, breathing shallowly, his body still burning with that indescribable pain, Dimitri let out a whimpering sob when one of the beast’s hands landed on the ground in front of his face. The now familiar sensation of it pressing its cock to his sopping wet, sloppy entrance would have had him howling, begging, pleading, if he had had the strength to do so but that monster’s violation had left him so weak, he couldn’t move. Again? Did the beast truly intend to rape him again? Would that be the last time or would there be even more? How much longer until this nightmare was over?

Sobbing softly, Dimitri tightly clenched his ass closed as the beast pushed, the tip of its cock slipping into him. Even with the added lubrication of its jizz, the pain was still enormous, stealing away the breath he had just managed to get back. He curled his hand into a weak fist. Endure, he had to endure, he had no choice to endure! Then, just as the beast was pushing in even deeper, there came a loud, shrill swish, followed by a loud thud and the monster roaring. Eyes flying open, Dimitri raised his head to find a sword lodged deep in the monster’s head. There was a flash of black and green as Byleth flew into the clearing, his face twisted into a snarling expression of sheer rage. He…he couldn’t remember ever seeing Byleth that angry. Jumping up, Byleth grabbed the hilt of the sword, ripping it out of the beast’s head and began to hack, slash and stab in a frenzied rage. Blood sprayed everywhere, coating him in a thick layer of red. Within moments, the monster lay dead, its body nearly torn to shreds. Panting heavily, Byleth dropped the sword, turning sharply on his heel and rushed over to Dimitri. 

“It’s okay.” Byleth gasped, kneeling by his side. His face was stark mask of white. The look of sheer horror on his face made Dimitri want to sink into the earth, “I’m here, I’m here now, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry.” Dimitri mumbled, his head and body numb. A dizzying mixture of relief so sweet, he could have wept and horrified shame at being found in such a state by his beloved Byleth left him feeling like he might explode into laughing, crying hysteria at any moment. Pushing him up onto violently trembling arms, he said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone but came out sounding pitiful, “I’m fine, don’t worry-“

“Fine? Dimitri, please-!” Byleth squawked, and Dimitri noticed how badly he was shaking. A hard jolt wracked his body when Byleth reached forward to wrench him into a tight embrace. It was his first instinct to try to yank away – he was still covered in that disgusting monster’s seed, he couldn’t stand the thought of getting any of that on Byleth– but the moment his body collided with that warmth, he was prisoner to it. Burning sobs rose up in the back of his throat. He vehemently swallowed them away but could nothing to deter the influx of tears. Curling his blood-soaked fingers into Dimitri’s sweaty hair, he pressed his face into his shoulder, a harsh sob slipping free from his clenched teeth, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Dimitri. I…I should have been here; I should have protected you but I’m here now. I’m right here. I’m going to protect you; I’m going to keep you safe.”

“No-“ Dimitri choked out, “This was my fault, I was not strong-“

“Stop!” Byleth demanded firmly, pushing him back. Powerful hands clamped the sides of his head. A piercing gaze born into him, holding him captive as he struggled not to dissolve into sobbing. Bottom lip trembling, Dimitri made himself look back into those eyes, even as he wanted nothing more than to curl into himself until he vanished all together. Stroking the pad of his thumb over the curve of Dimitri’s cheek, Byleth said insistently, “This is not your fault. This will not ever be your fault! You’re not weak! Do you hear me, Dimitri?”

“Yes…” Dimitri whispered shakily. 

Letting out a harsh breath, Byleth pulled him in close, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead. That…that was his breaking point. Shuddering, collapsing into Byleth’s hold, Dimitri burst into harsh, hiccupping sobs. Warm, muscular arms wrapped around him, squeezing him even closer. Slender fingers brushed through his hair. Byleth gently soothed him, holding him until the violent storm subsided from a rage of thunder and tears to gasping whimpers. Head throbbing, his face coated in snot and tears, exhausted to the point that he could no longer keep his eyes open, Dimitri weakly gasped when Byleth gathered him up into his arms, lifting him up off the ground, cradling him close to his warm chest. Curling even closer, his head tucked underneath Byleth’s chin, Dimitri allowed his eyes to flutter closed. He…he could still feel the beast’s cock inside him, could still feel the horrible sensation of his belly being stuffed full of its seed. Shame clung to his mind, his skin in a thick layer of grime. He could hardly stand the knowledge that Byleth was touching him, holding him when he had been defiled. Suddenly, he couldn’t stand it. Byleth, his beloved, incredible, beautiful Byleth, being tainted by him…he couldn’t-! He couldn’t allow that-! 

“Professor, please put me down, I’m dirty!” Dimitri panted, struggling weakly in Byleth’s hold. 

“You’re not dirty.” Byleth answered softly, “Please, stay still-“

“No!” Dimitri cried, beginning to panic, practically able to see his own filth contaminating Byleth. The panic gave him a little more strength, allowing him to slip out of his hold but the moment his feet hit the ground, he collapsed, tumbling into an undignified heap. Panting hard, his vision a blur of unsaturated colors, Dimitri tried to get to his feet, only for Byleth to grab his arm in a tight grip, holding him in place. When he tried to rip his arm away, another plea not to be touched rising to his lips, Byleth grabbed hold of the sides of his head, pulling him up at the same time Byleth was leaning down to press a firm, warm kiss to his lips. Jumping, his eyes widening in shock, Dimitri made a feeble effort to push him away but…the sensation of the Byleth’s lips on his own, the warmth, the smoothness, how fucking incredible it felt to be kissed by him, how amazing he smelled…everything combined easily calmed the racing pace of his thoughts. His first kiss…this wasn’t how he wanted it to occur but there was no dismay, only an awareness of how he had longed for his first kiss in general and with Byleth to be more romantic. A wave of warm comfort washed over him. Dimitri pressed in closer, gripping hold of the front of the Byleth’s shirt. The panic, the shame, the embarrassment and fear faded away – not entirely but enough for him to feel like he could breathe for the first time since that nightmare had started. 

Pulling away, Byleth brushed his fingers through his hair, “You are not dirty, you’re not tainted or polluted. Nothing has changed, that beast has not altered you. You are my Dimitri, you will always be my Dimitri, and I am never going to let anyone, anything ever hurt you again.”

Sniffling, a blossom of warmth blooming in the center of his chest, chasing away the cold that had been insistently clinging to him, Dimitri managed a small, shaky smile. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to the Byleth’s, fresh tears coursing down his cheeks. It was strange, just how easily this bizarre man who had come out of nowhere, barging into his life with a blank look and a warm hand always extended, could sway him. Brushing a hand over his mouth, gathering up a mix of sweat, snot and tears, Dimitri remained still and silence for a few moments. He…he couldn’t stand it. He could still feel the beast inside him. The sensation gnawed at his composure, constantly threatening to undo all the comfort, the warmth Byleth had given him. He wanted to be rid of it, he wanted to forget, he- a thought occurred to him. A bright flush of heat poured into his face. Before he had the chance to back down, he pulled in a deep breath and asked quietly, “When we return to the monastery, will you help me forget?”

“Yes, I will.” Byleth answered right away without a hint of shame or embarrassment, nuzzling against him, “I will do anything you ask of me. I will do everything you could possibly request so rely on me, lean on me…let me take care of you.”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice.” Dimitri laughed shakily. 

Byleth nodded solemnly, “You do not.”

Getting to his feet, Byleth gathered him up onto his arms once more, pressed a kiss to his temple and started off towards the monastery. Snuggling even closer, his cheek resting on the broad curve of Byleth’s shoulder, Dimitri let his eyes slid shut. Despite Byleth’s comforting words, he still felt disgusting. All he could hope was that, when they returned to the monastery, being held by his beloved Byleth would be able to chase away the sensations of that beast defiling him. Considering that his mouth was now full of Byleth’s sweet taste, rather than the bitter saltiness of that monster’s cum, he was cautiously optimistic that his body would quickly grab hold of every sensation Byleth was willing to give and completely overrun everything that monster had inflicted onto him.


End file.
